Chocolates
by Nathy-Marisson
Summary: [MARISSON VALENTINE 2019] Mairin lucha contra la mezcla de chocolate que está haciendo para San Valentín.


**Tipo**: One-shot

**Pareja**: Marissonshipping

**Personajes:** Alain x Mairin

**¿Anime, Manga, Juego?:** Anime.

**Universo:** Canon

**Aclaraciones**: Tanto Alain como Mairin tienes más edad. Me impuse yo misma este reto porque necesito una excusa que me obligue a escribir de una buena vez en la computadora.

**Resumen**: Mairin lucha contra la mezcla del chocolate en san valentín.

* * *

**\- Marisson Valentine 2019 - **

**. : ****Chocolates**** : .**

Leyó por décima vez la receta verificando en su mente si había seguido todos los pasos, hasta donde recordaba si, al pie de la letra, cada instrucción ingrediente incluso la medida de todo. Pero, aun tenía la duda de si por casualidad habría cambiado el azúcar por la sal.

Era posible… Demonios, era muy probable.

— ¡Por qué es tan difícil! — Gritó la _cocinera_ golpeando la mesa con una palma mientras sostenía todavía el bol con la mezcla.

Murmuró algunas quejas sobre la receta, el chocolate y san Valentín en general, antes de meter su dedo temerosa del sabor, para su suerte, sabía a chocolate.

Todo estaba en orden, falsa alarma.

Y comenzó a reír. La paranoia de ser un completo cero a la izquierda en la cocina le tenía demasiado nerviosa, no había tratado de hacer un mísero chocolate desde hace más de tres años y esa ver fue un completo fracaso, tal que juró no volver a acercarse a una cocina en su vida.

Había exagerado, ya que dos días después estaba de vuelta tratando de cocinar algo, volvió a salir muy mal.

— ¿Se puede? — La puerta de la cocina se entre abrió y por ella asomaron tres rostros, Chespie, Charizard y un muchacho de ojos celestes. — ¿Ya quemaste algo?

— Aun nada — Le responde haciendo un mohín y volviendo su atención a su chocolate.

— Aún… — Murmura entre dientes.

Procede a entrar seguido muy de cerca de los dos enormes pokémon entrometidos. Charizard es el primero en entrar y casi correr hacia Mairin para curioseas lo que olía tan bien, Chespie por su parte – que ahora es una hermosa y fuerte Chesnaught – se quedó más atrás esperando la aprobación de su entrenadora para acercarse.

Lo que obtuvo con tan sólo una mirada. Y de paso tanto ella como Charizard obtuvieron una pequeña probada de chocolate.

— No se quejaron, esta vez no le echaste sal a la mezcla, felicidades — Su tono de burla fue demasiado notoria para Mairin y en cosa de segundos un mantel con harina cayó en su rostro.

— Para criticas destructivas puedes irte con Giratina — Ella sonrió en burla por su sorpresiva buena puntería.

Y que por lo general, él esquivaba estas cosas.

Alain se quitó el mantel de su cara y lo dejó en la mesa. Miró con desconfianza el bol con chocolate que sostenía Mairin, pero la curiosidad le pudo más que su instinto de supervivencia, además tenía a Charizard y Chespie vivos a pesar de haber probado _eso._

Y para qué negarlo, comer algo que ella había estado cocinando durante todo el día era algo que él tenía el derecho de probar y morir en el intento de tragarlo. Regla que se había impuesto solo por ser un idiota, pero no eran celos y qué, la sola idea de que alguien comiera lo que con tanto esfuerzo y amor intentó cocinar Mairin, le hacía ponerme muy furioso.

_Claro que no._ Pensó, y desechó esa idea.

— También quiero — Demandó, inclinando su cuerpo en dirección a Mairin.

Por unos segundos Charizard y Chespie se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

Mairin sonrió, alzó una ceja declarando que ahora tenía permitido burlarse un poco por la reciente insistencia en probar su experimento cuando hasta hace un minuto él parecía desconfiando de que si quiera fuera comestible. Alain frunció el ceño, no quería volver a decirlo, estaba siendo observado por dos grandes chismosos y sólo tenía curiosidad por probar lo que sea que haya preparado ella.

Y en su cabeza se recordó que era _simple curiosidad._

— Bien, seré buena hoy — Mairin tomó el cucharon con el que revolvía y untó generosa un poco de chocolate, extendió hacia Alain la cuchara — Sólo sí… — Pausó, riendo en el proceso.

Él de inmediato se puso a la defensiva conocía esa mirada demasiado bien.

— ¿Sólo sí?

— Sólo si te doy yo.

Y estuvo a punto de retractarse y comenzar a reír diciendo que era una broma, ver su cara de sorpresa, volver a reír a carcajadas junto a un "_Te lo creíste ¿verdad?"_

— Muy bien.

Pero no pudo retractarse de nada, al fijarse en la mirada de Alain pudo ver como la vergüenza se reflejaba en su rostro, a pesar de esto él no aparto sus ojos de ella. Estaba dispuesto a ceder en esto.

Ella no creyó llegar tan lejos.

En todos estos años en que conoce a Alain, sabe que el contacto físico es algo complicado para él, no le gusta pero con ella ha permitido ciertos acercamientos.

¡Pero algo así de cursi entre amigos era demasiado! ¿El aire de san Valentín le estaba afectando?

— Lo vas a hacer o no — Demandó nuevamente.

Mairin frunció los labios, está nerviosa pero no dejará pasar esta oportunidad, sobre todo porqué la manera en que Alain le estaba mirando ahora mismo era completamente nuevo para ella.

Le gusta mucho cuando descubre cosas así de él. Sabe que nadie más se da cuenta de esos detalles, sólo ella y se da el lujo de creer que sólo con ella él tiene este tipo de detalles y baja las barreras que ha puesto a su alrededor.

— Muy bien — Trata de sonar lo más segura e indiferente que puede, aunque la vergüenza amenace con volver su rostro completamente rojo.

Toma el cucharon con más fuerza de la necesaria, y con calma lo acerca hasta los labios de Alain, quien se queda muy quieto, está demasiado nervioso por aceptar la propuesta.

¡Él se esperaba que ella se lo tomara como una broma!

Puede que en el fondo quisiera pero ese no era el punto.

Estaban demasiado cerca, y el cucharón con el dichoso chocolate a milímetros, la mano de Mairin temblaba y ninguno podía mirarse a los ojos en estos momentos.

Pero Charizard estornudó.

Y ambos subieron sus hombros del susto, el cucharon cayó sobre la mesa manchándola de chocolate, las miradas de ambos entrenadores viajaron de pronto hacia sus pokémon. Chespie suspiró resignada a que en frente de ellos no pasaría nada y cual fangirl decepcionada empujó a Charizard hasta la salida de la cocina, murmurando entre gruñidos cosas que ni Alain ni Mairin entendieron, sin embargo, Charizard parecía sentirse muy regañado ahora mismo.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y Mairin comenzó a reír nerviosa. Seguía muy cerca de Alain, tan sólo una mesa los separaba y no es que fuese una muy ancha.

— No te gusta el chocolate dulce — Murmuró volviendo a tomar el cucharón. — ¿Por qué tu…?

— Curiosidad — Le contestó.

Alain firmó su rostro en la palma de su mano e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Mairin soltó una suave risa, jugueteo con el cucharon antes de volver a tomar un poco del chocolate.

— Que mala excusa — Ella rueda los ojos.

Si él quería probar su comida sólo tenía que venir y pedírselo de buena manera, pero no se quejaría, después de todo, que Alain esté interesado en sus intentos de comida le hace muy feliz.

Y lo que finalmente llegó a Alain no fue un cucharon con chocolate, sino un dedo de Mairin untado en la mezcla dulce, manchando sus labios y parte de su rostro mientras ella reía.

Alain retrocedió por acto reflejo y un sonrojo notable cruzó su rostro, miró atónito a la muchacha que continuaba riendo delante de él. A pesar del tiempo en que se conoce, él aún se sorprende de lo espontánea que resulta ella, y del poder que tiene sobre él para hacerle mostrar tantas emociones.

Ahora mismo siente un enorme impulso de besarla.

— ¿Y? — Pregunta ella.

Se acaba de limpiar el dedo con la boca, sin darse cuenta de todo lo que implica. Pero sigue riéndose, con la mirada, sus hombros aún se mueven al compás de su alegría y ha quedado una pequeña mancha de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios.

— Demasiado dulce — Le contesta desviando la mirada.

La puerta no está lejos, puede perfectamente escapar de esta situación. Sabe que besarle ahora sólo complicaría las cosas, son amigos y quiere que todo permanezca en esta status quo tan maravilloso en donde puede verla feliz a su lado y no hacerle daño.

— Tú prefieres el chocolate amargo — Recuerda ella.

Años anteriores, para estas mismas fechas le regalaba cosas así y aprendió que sabores le gustaban a cada uno de sus amigos, a Steven le gustaban los bombones con alcohol, al profesor Sycamore el chocolate blanco y a Sophie le gustaba un chocolate de una marca en específico que vendían en una tienda en Luminalia, Rama costa.

En cambio a Alain, a él le costó saber pues casi nunca recibía sus regalos, a veces se molestaba, y Mairin creyó por un momento que era por qué ella le daba chocolates a todos. Pero, después de mucho supo que era más por la fecha que por el regalo.

Y después de insistencia él le dijo que lo único que aceptaría sería chocolate amargo.

— No es que me encante — Él mantuvo su vista en el suelo. — Pero lo prefiero frente a lo empalagoso que en por lo general el chocolate.

— Bueno, de todas formas este chocolate no es para ti.

Mil alarmas se encendieron en la mente de Alain y fijó su mirada en la muchacha, demandando saber a quién iba este chocolate jodidamente dulce.

Mairin, por supuesto, no se dio ni cuenta.

— Es para los pokémon, tiene algunas bayas que les ayudarán a su salud, su fuerza y otras cosas — Canturreó alegre. Concentrándose en revolver la mezcla después de echarle un poco de bayas picadas.

Alain miró al suelo, se maldijo por las miles de cosas estúpidas que pensó, y desechó las ideas de ahuyentar a los posibles candidatos indignos de la cocina de Mairin. Relajó sus músculos y comenzó a reír por lo bajo, colocando su mano en su frente.

Se había llevado un susto demasiado grande por muy poca cosa.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — Se quejó Mairin.

_Sí tan sólo supieras las cosas que cruzaron por mi mente_. Pensó Alain, sintiéndose ridículo.

— Nada — Le contestó rápido, pero notó que muy cerca de los labios de Mairin había una pequeña mancha de chocolate.

Se permitió ser un poco egoísta esta vez.

— Mairin, tú… — Hizo un además con la mano señalando vagamente su propio rostro y ella sólo le miró confundida tratando en vano de seguir sus indicaciones por acto reflejo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

— Permíteme — Dijo sonando un poco fastidiado.

Aunque desde el principio iba a acercarse a ella de todas formas, acortó en cosa de segundos la distancia que los separaba, afirmándose en la mesa e inclinando todo su cuerpo hacia ella, Mairin no pudo retroceder a tiempo y al instante la mano de Alain estaba sosteniendo el borde de su rostro mientras que su pulgar paseó descaradamente por los labios de ella antes de retirar la pequeña mancha de chocolate.

— Sólo era chocolate — Alain se miró el pulgas divertido.

— Ah… Sólo, chocolate — Mairin por poco se muerde la lengua, estaba es absoluto shock.

Y con la reacción que él quería procedió a salir de la cocina, no sin antes repetir lo que ella hizo con él antes, se limpió el dedo con su boca, pero sin perder detalle de la reacción de Mairin.

Ella, atónita y con un fulminante rojo cubriendo absolutamente todo su rostro.

— Te dejo — Le dijo, desinteresado pero sin poder ocultar una minúscula sonrisa.

— Sí, te veo luego — Asiente ella y concentra todos sus sentidos en esquivar la mirada penetrante de Alain, además de terminar de mezclar el dichoso chocolate con las bayas.

Y con eso él se dio media vuelta hasta salir de la cocina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Alain afirma su cuerpo en la pared y mira su pulgar donde antes estaba la manchita de chocolate.

— Era chocolate amargo… — Murmuró.

Miró a todas direcciones barajando en su cabeza si existía la opción de que ella preparase algo más en esa cocina, pero no se permitió volver para averiguarlo. Había hecho una escena demasiado vergonzosa dentro y escapó con éxito del lugar.

Ahora mismo quiere correr muy lejos.

Se dijo que no daría señales de su interés por Mairin, menos frente a ella, ¡Se supone que quiere mantenerla como amiga para no perderla! ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido la jodida estúpida idea de hacer eso?

— Mira si serás imbécil — Se regaña.

Pero lo hace más por no sentir arrepentimiento de haberlo hecho.

Sabe que se está complicado la vida. Por ahora dejará que las cosas vuelvan a calmarse, no hará estupideces por arranques de celos.

— No son celos — Se dice a sí mismo en vano y se marcha del centro pokémon a distraer su mente.

En la cocina, Mairin por fin ha terminado de mezclar el chocolate dulce y lo está repartiendo en moldes pequeños para meterlos al congelador, en media hora ya tendrá sus chocolates de san Valentín para los pokémon y puede que mande unos pocos a sus hermanos.

Además de que no piensa salir de esa cocina hasta que se le bajen los colores de la cara, porque lo que había hecho Alain, así como si fuese lo más normal del mundo le tenía la mente revuelta en miles de ideas tontas.

Él siempre mantiene distancia, son amigos y lo conoce desde hace mucho, pero hay una barrera que ella no ha podido derribar.

¡Y viene él, invade su espacio personal le da señales de algo que negará con todas sus fuerzas el día de mañana!

Y ella debe lidiar con eso.

Por qué Alain le tiene confundida desde hace mucho tiempo.

— Supongo que quién tiene que dar el paso seré yo — Se anima a sí misma, mordiendo su uña por los nervios.

Termina de meter los moldes al refrigerador, marca en el reloj media hora para revisarlos, no se acuerda de cuanto tiene que ser el tiempo pero ese debería bastar.

Por la ventana escucha los gruñidos de los pokémon de Alain, distingue los de Charizard y los de Weavile, son los más ruidosos cuando se trata de combates, pronto Tyranitar reta a alguien a una batalla, seguro quiere demostrar ser el más fuerte del equipo. Le gusta tener la completa atención de Alain.

Entonces una idea se le viene a la mente, a la mierda darle señales a Alain, a la mierda ser sutil ¡eso no va con ella! Ha decidido no dudar de lo que quiere y si va a decirle a Alain que quiere una maldita cita y pararse delante de él para dejarle en claro lo que siente debe hacerlo a su manera.

Mairin corre hacia la ventana y la abre de par en par, llamando la atención de los pokémon del muchacho pero de él no.

Entonces ella toma todo el aire que puede.

— ¡Alain! — Grita con todas sus fuerzas.

El muchacho voltea a mirarla, dejando de lado a sus pokémon quienes saludan a la joven. Mairin hace una señal a Unfezant y este emprende el vuelo hacia ella tomando en el aire una caja del tamaño de una pokedex, otra señal de parte de ella y el pokémon emprende el vuelo de vuelta a su entrenador.

Alain no entiende.

— ¡Ábrelo, _Mega Nerd_! — Le grita de nuevo y se ríe, entre nervios y ansiedad.

Realmente lo va a hacer.

Alain desenvuelve la caja y encuentra un chocolate en forma de lo que se imagina es un corazón, el olor le dice que es casero y la mano de Mairin intervino por completo en su elaboración.

Lo que probó antes, si era chocolate amargo. Alain miró a la chica completamente sorprendido.

Ella permanecía en la ventana, sonriendo demasiado divertida por dejarlo sin palabras al entregarle un simple chocolate casero.

— ¡Feliz San Valentín, Alain!


End file.
